


i want you to colour me blue

by gentlelouis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelouis/pseuds/gentlelouis
Summary: it's june, june is pride month, and dan is showing the world his true colours in quite the cryptic way. it isn't until the first friday of the month that he is asked about the situation.





	i want you to colour me blue

it was 7am and light was already pouring in through the slight gap between dan's curtains. he opened his eyes slowly, and groaned. it was monday. monday was dan's least favourite day of the week. why? phil lester was why. leather jacket wearing, black fringe sporting, earphones blasting phil lester was why. you see, the two shared a free period on mondays and dan hated it. actually, hated wasn't a strong enough word, dan loathed it!

nevertheless, he picked himself up and got reluctantly out of bed. the boy got dressed into white jeans and a big blue sweater that had never fit him, and never would. he jumped the stairs two at a time as he went downstairs. dan then checked the calender his mum always kept in the hallway. 

june 1.

june 1st! he scurried back up the stairs at lightning speed and took off all his clothes. red. red was today's colour. he looked at his wardrobe and found the outfit he'd planned. everything was red, just how he wanted it, so he threw it on and once again ran to the kitchen.

"morning." he politely greeted his mother who waved in his direction and said 

"have a good day!"

dan was very excited for today. in fact, he was remarkably excited for this entire month. the original feeling of monday, had completely subsided and been replaced with a sensation of joy. and dan all but skipped down the street.

he plugged his earphones in to distract himself from the sniggering classmates that lived by him. they'd always been rude about the way he dressed, acted and spoke. over the years, dan had figured it was best to not give them the satisfaction of annoying him. so he ignored the jerks.

unfortunately, dan's last meeting with phil was one he would rather not remember on this particular day, because it made him so nervous. yet, as soon as he saw a jet black haired boy sitting at the bus stop the memories came flooding back to him. 

it was friday last week and dan was sitting in the library, minding his own business as usual, when phil lester entered the room. the boy sort of wished that phil would get banned from the building, considering most of the time he spent inside it was harassing dan. phil strode confidently over to where the younger boy was reading and dan recoiled. 

"good day, howell." he spoke in such a sultry tone that made dan shiver. the worst part was, he kind of liked it. 

"okay." if there was one thing dan had said more times to himself than anything else it would've been 'don't talk to lester'. however, phil had this sort of power over dan that made him have to answer no matter how hard he tried not to. 

"that's promising." phil had said. he then pulled up a chair so alarmingly close to the other student that dan had to move over to not touch him. 

phil talked to dan, obviously dan answered with very few words, and at the god awaited end of the encounter the older boy kissed dan. on the cheek of course. but it nonetheless happened. dan had gasped as phil left, a smirk sure to be plastered on his smug face, and they, thank goodness, hadn't crossed paths during the weekend.

but here he was, sitting, waiting for the bus, a completely normal action, yet it made dan's stomach churn. he willed it to stop once he was within talking distance with phil. 

"howell! how've you been this fine weekend?"

"okay..." dan replied, as usual. 

he stepped onto the bus, phil right behind him, maybe a little close for comfort if he's honest, and sat at the back. phil, the annoying ass he is, slipped down next to him. dan pulled out his phone, pretending to be unaware of the boy next to him.

"im loving the red aesthetic to be honest." dans head whipped round faster than lightning.

"really?"

"yeah," phil smiled, more genuinely than dan'd ever seen in his life

"suits you."

"thank you." and phil was gone. up to the front of the bus by the driver. probably chatting him up, even though he was about 60. because that's what people like phil do. or so dan thought.

for the rest of monday, dan and phil were left alone by each other. but every time phil caught a glimpse of red he made sure his gaze lingered on dan for a bit longer than usual. dan thought phil was just another creepy guy that would one day get locked up for some kind of crime against children, but what he wasn't aware of was that phil had taken a liking to him. and not in a dodgy way.

over the course of the week, dan wore an orange outfit, which phil said complemented his dark eyes. a yellow one with a flower crown, that made phil need to twirl his fingers around dan's soft brown curls. green, which apparently contrasted his pale skin nicely. and blue. blue was phils favourite. 

it was friday and the two boys had hardly spoken all week. the kiss, if you can even call it that these days, was still playing on dans mind. dan wished something else interesting would happen. phil unnerved him, a lot, but dan found it hard to not be taken by him. so taken in fact, that when phil sat next to him on the bus, dan stared at the side of his head for a good 20 seconds. 

he may be a bit strange, and a hell of a lot different from dan, but no one could deny he was hot. god, was he hot. dan never really had feelings for anyone in that way, but phil was just so goddamn beautiful, curse him. his gorgeous blue eyes, his broad shoulders and thin waist, the way some days he'd wear his hair in a fringe and some in a quiff. dan preferred it the second way, he could see phils face better. 

"you ok daniel?" 

again. caught staring again. dan would never admit it, but his thoughts did tend to seperate him from reality quite a bit. 

"yeah- i mean- im fine... you?"

phil laughed. a soft, sweet laugh that made dan blush, and spoke in a voice so careful it sounded like he was trying not to break the brunette. 

"the blue looks the nicest." and that was all he had to say, accompanied by a wink. dan was astounded. just this last week phil had been so kind to him, compliments every time they spoke. on tuesday, when it had happened twice, dan thought phil might be sucking up to him, to get him to buy drugs or something. on wednesday, being the paranoid person he is, the thought of abusive relationships crossed his mind, but after that, dan realised he was just being nice. 

but phil was gone again, and dan was alone again. 

as soon as all the students had piled off the bus dan ran up the isle, quickly paid his fare and raced after phil. 

"hey!" he exclaimed, grabbing the older boy by the arm.

"easy, easy, howell! might pull my arm off." phil grinned, knowing full well that dan could never or would never hurt him. the younger just glared, before settling when phil bent down a little to be eye level with dan. "what is it, dan?" 

"why are you suddenly being a civilised human this week?"

"it's june isn't it?"

"yeah... why?"

phil smiled and dan swore he saw his eyes twinkle a bit. the way he always imagined dumbledore's would in the harry potter books. 

"i've seen you this week, dan. monday, red. tuesday, orange. then yellow, then green and now blue. i'll put money on the fact that you'll wear purple tomorrow. or more specifically indigo."

"why are the colours i wear significant to june?" dan knew exactly what he was doing. trying to get phil to say something he knew he ever would.

"because, mr daniel 'i always wear pastel colours' howell, this is very different from your usual style."

"what's my usual style?" 

phil glanced down at dans outfit and smiled again. "well," he but his lip, thinking, "this is far too bright whatever it is."

dan looked at his legs. blue leggings with little turquoise flowers on them. it was a bit different.

"and?"

"im not stupid, no matter how little i pay attention in class. i know the rainbow and i know why it's an important thing for june." phil raised his eyebrows and he looked so perfect. illegally so, and dan wanted to kiss him. 

"what's it then?"

phil took off his backpack, which was black, and opened it up. he didn't let Dan see what was inside until he'd repositioned his jacket and some other contents. 

"see this?" the boy turned the bag so dan could see the inner, and pinned to the fabric on the back was a little flag. a rainbow flag, and dan was shocked. phil, of course, had given off the sort of impression that maybe he liked boys, but dan never expected confirmation. 

"phil-" 

"why the clothes?"

"i wanted people to know. but only people who were smart enough to figure it out." dan spoke in the softest voice ever, if he'd been any quieter he would've been inaudible. "so maybe that's you." dan met phils eyes and he looked like a child. a lost child confessing something to his mother. and in a way it was exactly like that. 

"maybe it is." 

and it happened again. phil kissed dan again. this time on the forehead, dan's stomach fluttered as phil walked away. 

"and it's only day 5."


End file.
